bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Taira Geshunin
| birthday = February 2 | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = B | affiliation = Royal Guard, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Blood Magic Demon | previous occupation = Kidō Corps Commander, Grand Kidō Chief | team = Royal Guard | previous team = Kidō Corps | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Gaitenkyūden, Royal Palace | relatives = N/A | education = | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Taira Geshunin (下手人平ら, Geshunin Taira) is a female member of the Royal Guard. She was the former Kidō Corps Commander, as well as the Grand Kidō Chief, the Shinigami recognized as the strongest practitioner of Kidō, in Soul Society prior to her ascension. Her title in the Guard is the . Appearance Taira is a well-endowed, petite woman with long raven-black hair, which she keeps in buns on top of her head, as well as braiding the two locks that fall behind her ears, and thin, yet pronounced eyebrows. She also possesses very vivid turquoise-colored eyes, enhanced by her dark purple eyeshadow. Taira does not wear the standard Shinigami outfit in any sense. Instead, she wears a customized with a white front, designed with a , and a black back, which is designed with a various assortment of roses. She also wears knee-length black high-heeled boots. During her time as the Kidō Corps Commander, she wore a black quipao with fur trimmings. Personality Taira is a very authoritative individual, demanding the respect of her fellow Royal Guard members, but especially those she considers lower than herself; such as the Captains and other members of the . She is also highly egotistical, particularly when it comes to Kidō, believing her own magic to be superior to that of any other practitioner in any dimension. She is particularly ruthless in combat and is well known for torturing her opponents as she fights them, claiming that it is this personality trait of hers that earned her the "demon" part of her moniker. In part with this, Taira is shown to be rather sadistic when fighting, enjoying the pain and discomfort her abilities cause her opponents. She doesn't believe in such things as "honorable" or "fair fights" and often looks down or berates those, such as Seireitou Kawahiru, who are proponents of such things. She has firmly stated that she will obtain victory even by means of cheating, should the need arise. Despite this, she has shown a more lighthearted side of her personality during times of peace. She is very self-conscious of her looks and will fly into a comical rage if she perceives herself as ugly, or if anyone berates her as such. She also seems to have an obsession with cats. History At some point in the past, Taira was the Kidō Corps Commander, having founded the herself, and was promoted to the Royal Guard. This would make her the only non-Gotei 13 captain to be promoted to the Guard. Equipment (王鍵, King's Key): The key of the Royal Palace that can open a gateway to the dimension where the King of Souls is found. It is quite literally grafted into the bones of those who are in the Royal Guard. As such, Taira's very bones contain the ability to open a dimensional rift to the Royal Palace, allowing her to transverse the dimensions freely. Powers & Abilities Kidō Grandmaster Kidō Inventor: As a member of the Royal Guard, she is recognized by the King of Souls as a contributor to the history of Soul Society. She is credited with the creation of the Kidō system itself. Zanpakutō Taira has never been seen with her Zanpakutō on her person. She does, however, claim to have one, though she says that it is a "pain in the ass". * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed. * Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Trivia * Her name means "Smooth Criminal", which was inspired by the the author was listening to upon her creation.